The last of us: part II
by christinewidow
Summary: Fanfic basado en el nuevo trailer. Ellie recorre el país en busca de venganza pero una mujer y un refugio de ensueño se aparecen en su camino. Ella no va a dar marcha atrás y menos ahora que tiene algo nuevo por lo que luchar. ElliexFemaleOC Alerta de lenguaje explícito y escenas violentas.
1. I

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personaje de The last of us me pertenece, solo mis OC. Los demás pertenecen a Naughty Dog.**

 **I**

Ellie se encontraba sosteniendo su arma con muchísima firmeza, apuntando hacia una mujer mientras el sudor y la sangre recorrían su frente. Su mirada era dura como una roca e inmutable. Frente a ella, una joven también sostenía una pistola, apuntándola, y con una mirada poco amigable. Ellie frunció aún más el ceño y respiró profundamente mientras estiraba sus dedos con delicadeza.

—Suelta el arma —ordenó la mujer en frente de ella.

—Ni sueñes —respondió al instante. La otra joven chistó.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron enfrentadas unos segundos hasta que su atención se desvió hacia un camión de carga que pasaba lentamente al otro lado del denso bosque. Ambas prestaron atención a lo que sucedía sin soltar sus armas. El camión frenó con un chirrido agudo y tres hombres robustos bajaron de él.

—Encuentren a la chica. La quiero cuanto antes —se escuchó a uno de ellos. Ellie se volvió hacia su oponente y notó que esta la estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Perteneces a su grupo? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—No —respondió la pelirroja.

La mujer la miró dudosa, infló el pecho con aire y finalmente lo soltó. Entonces, las jóvenes notaron que los hombres del camión descendían por la colina que se adentraba al bosque y cayeron en cuanta de que no tenían demasiado tiempo para discutir o enfrentarse.

—¡Entonces corre! —exclamó la desconocida bajando su arma y echando a correr hacia el centro del bosque.

Ellie dudó por un momento, pero la siguió al verse acorralada por los hombres que, en otra oportunidad, la habían atacado. Tras un par de metros, vio a la chica agacharse rápidamente y esconderse detrás de un arbusto. Siguió sus pasos y se puso a su lado sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—¿Te están siguiendo? —indagó la mujer.

—Es posible —atinó a decir.

Ellie miró a la joven y pudo admirarla mejor que antes ya que ahora no estaban a cinco metros de distancia ni tenían un arma apuntándose a las cabezas. La joven tenía ojos azules y una tez muy blanca. Su cabello era largo, de color negro azabache y estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo, mostrando que los costados detrás de sus orejas estaban rapados. La chica no parecía ser mucho más grande que ella y era probable que tuvieran la misma edad. Su cara era delgada, al igual que su cuerpo, y tenía una nariz pequeña y algo respingada, a la vez que sus labios eran sonrosados, gruesos y carnosos. Realmente era una mujer muy atractiva. A diferencia de Ellie, llevaba simplemente una blusa blanca sucia, una chaqueta negra cubriendo sus brazos y unos shorts azules algo cortos.

La azabache miró a través del arbusto y comprobó que, luego de unos minutos, los extraños comenzaron a marchar hacia el camión. Suspiró con alivió y se fijó en su acompañante pelirroja.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber mientras analizaba su rostro.

—¿Te importa? —Ellie continuó con su actitud defensiva.

—Pues sí... Acabo de confiar en ti por si no lo has notado —repuso algo molesta—. Como sea... soy Nerea —se presentó— ¿De dónde conoces a esos malnacidos?

Ellie bajó la mirada levemente. No tenía ánimos de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes. Sin embargo, la chica a su lado no parecía tener malas intenciones. La miró nuevamente y contestó.

—Mataron a mucha gente de mi grupo. Estoy aquí por venganza —su voz sonó tajante y cruda. Nerea le lanzó una mirada algo compasiva.

—Un grupo ¿eh? —repitió— ¿Eran muchos?

—Algo así.

Nerea respiró profundamente y enfundó su pistola. Al ver esto, Ellie la imitó solo para inspirarle confianza y no generar que la mujer a su lado la atacara ante alguna sospecha.

—Bien —se puso de pie—. También pertenezco a un grupo... solo que ellos no están muertos. Pero nos hemos enfrentado a estos malditos un par de veces y tememos que pronto nos ubiquen —explicó–. Lamento haberte apuntando... creí que eras uno de ellos —se disculpó mientras le extendía la mano.

—Descuida, yo creí lo mismo —contestó mientras aceptaba su ayuda y se ponía de pie. Ellie sacudió un poco sus jeans y la miró fijamente. Nerea notó el increíble tatuaje que poseía en su mano derecha.

—Entonces... ¿vas detrás de ellos?

—Eso intento —respondió.

—¿Hace cuánto estás viajando sola?

—Solo un par de meses —Ellie se acomodó la mochila suavemente y arregló un poco su cabello—. Como sea... gracias por no matarme —expresó—. Tengo que seguir el rastro de esos imbéciles —comentó mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Espera —la frenó. Ellie se quedó quieta y volteó algo extenuada—. Puedes... puedes descansar en nuestro refugio si lo necesitas.

—¿Qué?

—Vivimos a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Puedes quedarte un día y recuperar fuerzas —explicó. Ellie la miró con recelo y la chica puso los ojos en blanco–. Escucha, no voy a ofrecértelo dos veces. Si quieres, ven. Y si no, puedes morirte de hambre antes de cazar a esos imbéciles.

La azabache le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su zona segura. Ellie la contempló unos segundos y pensó que tal vez no sería tan mala idea. Hacía días que recorría sola los bosques y comía los pocos animales que podía cazar; sin contar las escasas horas que dormía por el hecho de estar alerta en todo momento. Quizá el grupo de Nerea podía darle seguridad aunque sea un día. Sí, realmente le convenía.

La pelirroja caminó rápido e hizo crujir las hojas secas del bosque. Nerea se volteó al escucharla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vienes?

—Solo un día —sentenció. La joven movió los hombros y asintió.

—Como digas, chica.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por el bosque alrededor de treinta minutos. El otoño traía consigo vientos levemente frescos que hacía estremecer la piel descubierta de Nerea. Ellie, por su parte, contemplaba la inmensidad del bosque y sus altísimos árboles; las pocas hojas verdosas que quedaban y el suelo inundado de hojas secas y amarillentas. Los pies de ambas hacían crujir el suelo aunque intentaran ser sigilosas y eso era lo que más las mantenían atentas. Corredores o chasqueadores podrían escucharlas.

Tras superar el bosque, Ellie y Nerea llegaron hasta una ruta abandonada y comenzaron a seguir su recorrido. Al cabo de veinte minutos más, la ruta pasaba por un barrio completamente abandonado y, al fondo de este, se veía una gran muralla. Ellie entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y supuso que el muro tendría alrededor de tres metros de alto; sin embargo, no podía ver sus extremos ni cuánto medía de ancho.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas jóvenes estaban paradas frente a una gran puerta de metal, rodeadas por autos y casas abandonadas. Ellie miró hacia arriba y vio que un hombre barbudo de mediana edad las miraba con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo un rifle de caza desde una torre de vigilancia.

—Antes de entrar debo pedirte algo —le dijo Nerea mientras se detenía a mirarla.

—¿Qué es?

—Necesito que me des todas tus armas.

—Ni de broma —objetó.

Nerea soltó un suspiro y recargó su mano derecha sobre su cintura.

—Vamos, chica... No lo hagas difícil para mí —pidió—. Tenemos niños dentro. No podemos dejar que cualquier extraño entre portando armas ¿Entiendes?

Ellie se mordió la lengua ligeramente.

—Bien... —la chica se sacó la mochila a duras penas y tomó la pistola oculta dentro de su pantalón— Pero sé bien defenderme. Si tramas algo... te aseguro que te asesinaré.

—Wow... tranquila, chica ruda —sonrió.

Nerea tomó la mochila y metió la pistola, seguido la puso sobre sus hombros y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de metal. Luego de un momento, la puerta se deslizó de izquierda a derecha y dejó a la vista un magnífico predio con casas cuidadas y hermosas. Ellie admiró el lugar sorprendida mientras seguía a su compañera.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó otro tipo más joven.

—Tranquilo, es inofensiva —contestó echándole una mirada rápida a Ellie—. La llevaré con Layla.

—No le agradará mucho —advirtió.

—Pf...

La pelirroja siguió a su guía mientras continuaba mirando las casas. Todas lucían muy limpias y estaban pintadas con colores claros y delicados. El camino por donde caminaban estaba completamente limpio e incluso el pasto estaba cortado.

—Diablos... —susurró Ellie— Viven como unos putos reyes.

—Sí... es lindo ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo hicieron para mantener todo esto tan perfecto?

—Esfuerzo —respondió al instante—. Literalmente la gente que vive aquí se rompe el lomo para que todo funcione. Por eso mi gente está muy paranoica con esos malditos. No quieren que destruyan lo que tenemos.

—Mi grupo también se esforzaba, sin embargo nunca tuvimos esta clase de lujos.

—Bueno, también tuvimos suerte de encontrar este barrio casi intacto. Solo la construcción de los muros se llevó la mayor parte del trabajo —expuso. La chica aminoró el paso mientras se acercaba a una de las casas—. Es ahí —señaló.

—¿Quién es Layla?

—Básicamente es la líder —explicó—. Tiene que entrevistarte antes de que te quedes. Ah, y pase lo que pase, no digas ni una sola palabra sobre que estás siguiendo a esos imbéciles —indicó seriamente y Ellie accedió sin más.

Nerea subió los peldaños de madera y acercó su puño a la puerta principal. Dio un par de golpes y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Dentro de la casa, una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, de ojos grises cansados y cabello rubio con algunas canas, las recibió.

—Nerea... —musitó con sorpresa— Creí que tardarías más en volver.

—Bueno... me encontré a una muchachita por ahí afuera —comentó divertida mientras señalaba a su compañera. Ellie le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó tajante— No me agrada que traigas desconocidos si ni siquiera los hemos investigado.

—¿Investigado? —repitió Ellie.

—Chica, no hables hasta que te lo pida —ordenó Nerea.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que...?

—¡Ya! -interrumpió la azabache— Layla, ¿puedes entrevistarla?

—¿Por qué la trajiste? —quiso saber la mayor.

—Le salvé el culo de los tipos que nos perseguían —respondió.

—Eso es una puta mentira —repuso Ellie con enojo.

—Le da vergüenza admitirlo —insistió Nerea con una sonrisa—. Anda, Layla... déjanos pasar y arreglemos esta mierda.

—Pasa de una vez —ordenó cansada mientras abría la puerta completamente.

Ellie y Nerea entraron a la casa. La invitada quedó perpleja con el orden y la limpieza del hogar. Era inmenso, de dos pisos, y muy bien decorado. Había electrodomésticos que parecían nuevos y daba la impresión de que gozaban de electricidad.

—Mierda... —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Layla le preguntó.

—No tengo idea —contestó la joven mientras se encogía de brazos.

—¿Trajiste a una extraña y ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguar su nombre?

Ellie se sintió un poco mal por el enojo que estaba soportando su guía así que nuevamente volvió a intervenir.

—Me llamo Ellie.

Ambas mujeres la miraron y Ellie notó una leve sonrisa por parte de Nerea.

—Lindo nombre, chica.

—Ellie, pasa al living y te haré unas preguntas —pidió.

Ellie siguió a las dos mujeres hasta una habitación con unos grandes y cómodos sillones. Ellie contempló las decoraciones mientras tomaba asiento. Definitivamente, esos sillones eran más cómodos que cualquier otra cama en la que había dormido en toda su vida. Layla y Nerea se sentaron en unos sillones individuales frente a ella. Layla cruzó las piernas y después de ponerse cómoda, comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, Ellie, cuéntame cómo y por qué llegaste tan cerca de aquí.

—Llegué porque unos tipos me perseguían —comenzó mientras miraba a Nerea—. Antes estaba con un grupo pero nos separamos hace un tiempo y simplemente quedé a la deriva. Así que no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí. Simplemente vine a pie.

—¿Quiénes eran los que te seguían? —preguntó Layla.

—Unos hombres en un camión de carga. No tengo idea de quiénes son, solo que hicieron que mi grupo y yo nos dispersemos.

—¿Y de dónde es tu grupo?

—Jackson County

—Eso no queda muy cerca.

—Estuve a la deriva varios meses.

—Entiendo... ¿Nerea te ayudó realmente? —inquirió incrédula mientras la nombrada comenzaba a reír.

—Claro que no. Sólo estuvimos apuntándonos a la cabeza —aclaró Ellie.

—Estaba jodiendo con ustedes —rio la Nerea y Layla rodó los ojos.

—Bien, Ellie... ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a uno de estos tipos?

—Claro que sí —afirmó—. Miles de veces desde que tengo memoria. Este mundo está lleno de esos malditos.

—No todos son así de todas formas —refutó la azabache—. Asumo que tu grupo tampoco ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deseas pasar aquí? —indagó la más grande.

—Sólo necesito un día.

—¿Un día?

—Quiero encontrar al resto de mi grupo.

—Están muy dispersos ¿En serio crees que puedes encontrarlos?

—No somos ingenuos, tenemos algunos puntos de reunión por si las dudas. Sólo necesito un mapa y saber dónde estoy y me iré cuanto antes.

—¿Crees que te diremos la ubicación de este lugar sin más? ¿Y correr el riesgo de que vuelvas con cazadores?

—Dudo que sea parte de ellos —intervino Nerea.

—Escucha —continuó Ellie—. Entiendo que es difícil confiar, pero incluso yo lo he hecho y he dejado todas mis armas a su disposición. No soy una maldita cazadora ni me interesa su comunidad. Sólo quiero encontrar a los míos.

—Yo puedo acompañarla —ofreció la azabache—. Yo puedo llevarla lejos de aquí y darle esa ubicación y un mapa. No necesariamente debe saber dónde se encuentra nuestra comunidad —explicó.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo —objetó Layla—. Eres una de mis mejores protectoras.

—Oh, vamos, Layla. No pasará nada. Pueden vivir sin mí —aseguró sonriendo por el bello y poco común halago de su compañera.

Layla cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien. Estaba bastante frustrada con toda la situación actual y la llegada de Ellie no le traía calma en absoluto.

—Lo decidiremos en la noche —sentenció—. Asígnale una casa y una habitación a la chica ¿de acuerdo?

Nerea hizo una mueca poco convencida y miró a Ellie. Levantó las cejas levemente y le dio una media sonrisa. Finalmente, se puso de pie y la pelirroja la imitó algo insegura.

—Bien. Vamos, Ellie —indicó.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la invitada se dirigió a Layla.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede —dijo—. Lamento que no puedan confiar tan fácil pero juro que no tengo nada en contra de su comunidad —y salió.


	2. II

**II**

Al salir de la casa, Ellie se cubrió los ojos por el sol. Era un sol cálido, que iluminaba la tarde y daba una sensación agradable ante el frio que poco a poco comenzaba a penetrar la temporada. La pelirroja caminó detrás de Nerea por el barrio.

—¿Me van a dar una casa? —cuestionó. La chica delante de ella carcajeó levemente.

—Ya quisieras, Ellie. Esta noche te quedas conmigo.

Las jóvenes recorrieron la comunidad y Nerea aprovechó para mostrarle un poco a Ellie lo que tenían. No había mucha gente rondando pero de vez en cuando algún vecino pasaba y las saludaba. Principalmente, el lugar contaba con una amplia enfermería —que en realidad era una casa de una planta bastante equipada— y un comedor el cual era una pequeña construcción con una cocina bastante amplia. Ellie notó que en la calle, además de estar bastante vacía, no había menores como Nerea había mencionado.

—Dijiste que había niños pero hasta ahora no vi ninguno —comentó Ellie.

—A esta hora se dictan dos clases.

—¿Tienen escuelas? —quiso saber.

—Sólo una —respondió—. No es muy grande ya que solo son veinte niños pero muchos adultos y padres se comprometieron en hacerla funcionar. También tenemos clases de primeros auxilios ya que disponemos de un doctor que las dicte. Creo que la clase de hoy la daba él… —comentó— Si lo necesitas puedo pedirle que te revise.

—Me siento bien.

—Como digas, chica. Aunque tienes toda la maldita cara raspada —dijo mientras le echaba una mirada rápida.

—Deja de llamarme chica. Ya sabes mi nombre ¿no?

—De acuerdo, Ellie —dijo resaltando su nombre y sonriendo tontamente.

—Realmente creí que eras más seria —comentó rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, entramos en una especie de confianza ¿no? Y como puedes ver, soy algo bufona —se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa y continuó caminando—. ¿En tu comunidad tenían alguna escuela?

—Por supuesto, allí aprendimos muchas cosas… —respondió—. E incluso teníamos un cine —agregó.

—Oh, eso me gusta. Debería sugerírselo a Layla —dijo decidida.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una casa estilo americana de dos pisos. Nerea abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Ellie para que pasara. Nuevamente, la pelirroja admiró la belleza del lugar. Todo estaba en orden y a lo sumo solo había un poco de polvo en los muebles. En sí, la casa era bellísima.

—¿Vives aquí sola? —Nerea asintió.

—No me agrada mucho la compañía.

—¿Y por qué me trajiste?

—Porque tengo que mantenerte vigilada, tonta —sonrió.

—No me llames así, carajo —gruñó y eso hizo reír más a Nerea.

—Ya, relájate…

La azabache dejó su mochila en el suelo del vestíbulo y la abrió para sacar unas cuantas frutas que había recolectado del bosque. Observó que Ellie se había acercado al living y se encontraba admirando fascinada un cuadro colgado encima de una chimenea. Entonces se acercó.

—Ten —le ofreció una fruta—. Come algo. Falta unas horas para la cena pero tengo esto y pan fresco.

—Gracias —Ellie tomó la comida sin dudarlo y comenzó a comer. Estaba muerta de hambre.

—Hoy creo que cenaremos venado —avisó.

—Eso suena bien —dijo con la boca llena y los ojos iluminados. Nerea volvió a sonreír.

—Qué tierna eres —comentó entre risas al verla—. Pareces un niño ilusionado.

Ellie se sonrojó un poco y volvió la vista al cuadro donde estaba ilustrado detalladamente el rostro de una mujer anciana. Era una cara arrugada y que en sus ojos azules encerraba cierta oscuridad.

—Yo lo pinté —dijo Nerea detrás de ella. Ellie la miró sorprendida.

—¿No es otra de tus mentiras?

—No —rio—. En serio, lo pinté hace unos años —explicó—. ¿Te gusta?

—Tengo que admitir que es hermoso.

Luego de un rato, Nerea volvió a romper el silencio y comenzó a mostrarle la casa a Ellie. También le ofreció un trozo de pan el cual Ellie degustó sin problemas y, de paso, le enseñó su habitación y el baño donde podía ducharse.

—Yo me bañaré primero y luego tú puedes hacerlo también —indicó—. La cama es bastante cómoda así que creo que estarás como nueva para mañana.

—Oye… —habló Ellie— ¿En serio vas a acompañarme mañana?

—Sobre eso… La verdad es que también quiero saber de dónde son esos tipos, así que voy a acompañarte realmente.

—Bueno, a mí también me gusta andar sola —expuso—. Pero supongo que podemos trabajar mejor juntas.

Y es que, si bien los últimos meses estuvo completamente sola, cuando vivía en la presa de Tommy, siempre tenía un compañero con el cual ir a buscar provisiones o vigilar. Y claramente, la mayoría de las veces, Joel estaba allí con ella.

—Bueno, espero que no seas una cobarde, Ellie —exigió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso jamás —aseguró.

—De acuerdo… —Nerea juntó las palmas de sus manos y mostró una bella sonrisa— De ahora en más te dejo libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres, puedes sentarte bajo el sol un rato o dar una vuelta y conocer por ti misma la comunidad. Mientras tanto, me voy a dar una ducha —dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al cuarto del baño.

Mientras Nerea se duchaba, Ellie salió al porche de la casa y se sentó un rato a admirar el lugar. Seguía sorprendida de ver tanto orden y tranquilidad. Si bien el refugio en la presa era tranquilo, muchas veces sufrían ataques de bandidos pero nunca nada comparado a los tipos del camión.

Ellie no quería recordar todo lo que había vivido hace tiempo atrás. Las muertes, el dolor, los disparos, la tortura... Todo era una mezcla de pensamientos en su cabeza que solo la hacía sufrir y sentirse infeliz. Quería purgar todo eso, escupirlo o vomitarlo, incluso cagarlo. Pero no podía. No podía quitar de su cabeza todos los rostros de aquellas personas que ya no estaban a su lado. Sus amigos… todos muertos. Riley, Sam, Tommy, María…

—Diablos —musitó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Quería llorar. Hasta ese día, no había tenido tiempo de pensar con cuidado sobre sus sentimientos y solo la necesidad de venganza la hacía funcionar. En base a este sentimiento era cómo sobrevivía, como corría, comía, vivía. Solo esa sed la impulsaba a continuar.

—¿Está Nerea aquí? —una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que rápidamente se pusiera a la defensiva.

—¿Disculpa? —repreguntó.

—Nerea… ¿Ella está aquí?

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, nuevita —el hombre levantó una ceja algo desconcertado. Ellie le lanzó una mirada desafiante y se limitó a quedarse callada—. De acuerdo… entonces entraré.

Ellie se puso de pie inmediatamente y se posicionó delante de él sin dejarlo pasar.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a no invadir el espacio ajeno? —inquirió fastidiada.

—¿Tú no estás invadiendo nuestra comunidad? —refutó rabiosamente.

—Déjala en paz, John —ordenó Nerea. Ellie volteó a verla y vio que los miraba seriamente. Al parecer, acababa de salir de la ducha.

—¿Quién es esta chica, de todas formas?

—Es una invitada —respondió—. No seas grosero.

—Necesitaba verte —explicó el hombre. Ellie se hizo a un lado y volvió a sentarse en su lugar algo incomoda.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —pidió mientras miraba a Ellie. Nerea también la miró fijamente.

—La ducha está libre —le avisó a la pelirroja—. Te llevaré ropa a tu cama en un momento.

Ellie entró a la casa sin decir nada, no sin antes mirar con rechazo al hombre llamado John. Algo de él no le agradaba. Una vez dentro, no fue directamente a la ducha y decidió quedarse tras la puerta. No era que le importara lo que aquel tipo tuviera para decir pero simplemente sentía que era una molestia para Nerea y por alguna razón no deseaba que ningún imbécil la molestara. Así que, por lo poco que pudo oír, el joven estaba pidiéndole a la chica que pasaran más tiempo juntos y algo relacionado a su amorío. Entonces Ellie llegó a la conclusión de que Nerea parecía ser muy popular entre los hombres y que seguramente se acostaba con cualquiera que quisiese.

Cansada de escuchar, se dirigió en silencio hacia la ducha del piso de arriba y, una vez en la habitación, comenzó a desvestirse. Su ropa estaba muy sucia y ella se sentía así también. Reguló la temperatura abriendo la canilla caliente y luego la fría y un potente chorro de agua comenzó a salir. Ellie se adentró y disfrutó de la tibieza del agua y cómo esta recorría su cuerpo, limpiándolo. Luego de diez minutos, estaba lista y, aunque deseaba quedarse bajo el agua una hora entera, sabía que era un recurso muy preciado. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Nerea sentada sobre la cama.

—¡Hey! —saludó— ¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?

—Bastante relajante —respondió.

—Ven, siéntate —indicó dando unas palmadas a la cama.

Ellie le echó una mirada desconfiada. No entendía que pretendía pero, al final, se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó sosteniendo fuertemente su toalla.

—Traje tu mochila —comentó—. Por si tenías algo importante —Ellie observó que, efectivamente, su mochila se encontraba encima de un escritorio de madera—. También traje esto —Nerea le mostro un trozo de algodón y una botella de alcohol. Ellie enarcó una ceja—. Dijiste que no querías ver al doctor, pero noté que tus heridas están bastante frescas.

—No es necesario —repuso.

—Vamos, Ellie —protestó—, no seas tan orgullosa.

Nerea se puso de pie y abrió la botella. Ellie optó por no decir nada ya que sabía que sería inútil resistirse. La chica mojó el trozo algodón y se acercó cautelosamente a su invitada. Parecía asustada de que Ellie la atacase y eso hizo reír mentalmente a la pelirroja. El algodón finalmente tocó su cara magullada y tuvo que reprimir un quejido. El ardor de sus heridas era realmente molesto.

—Lo siento —susurró Nerea.

Ellie notó la cercanía que tenían y la concertación con la que la joven hacía su trabajo. Admiró de cerca su rostro y memorizó cada detalle de su cara; desde los lunares debajo de su ojo izquierdo hasta una cicatriz sobre el lado derecho de su labio superior, haciéndose la pregunta de cómo se habría lastimado.

—Falta poco —comentó un poco nerviosa. Nerea podía notar la mirada penetrante de Ellie y esto la intimidaba un poco. Pero a pesar de todo, terminó su trabajo—. Te dejaré esto en la mesa por si tienes más heridas —indicó alejándose de ella.

—Gracias.

—En dos horas repartirán la cena.

—¿Las reparten a cada familia? —Nerea asintió.

—Por eso está la cocina. Todos los días los cocineros se encargan de cocinar comidas nutritivas y evitan desperdiciar recursos. A los ciudadanos solo se nos permite cocinar pan y tener alguna que otra cosa. Básicamente nos encargamos de nuestro propio desayuno.

—Ustedes sí que están bien organizados —admitió.

Por un momento Ellie había olvidado que aún se encontraba solo cubierta con una toalla. Miró a Nerea un poco incomoda y ella reaccionó.

—Ah, lo siento, te dejé ropa sobre esa silla —señaló—. Cuando estés lista, baja.

Nerea cerró la puerta al retirarse y bajó las escaleras camino hacia la cocina, donde abrió la alacena para sacar unas cuantas provisiones. Tenía jarros cerrados de frutos secos y algunos con cereales. También tomó unas cuantas barras de cereales caseras y apoyó todo sobre la isla de la cocina. Luego de unos minutos, Ellie bajó vestida con unos jeans negros pegados al cuerpo y una camisa azul bastante ancha.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber mientras se hacía una media coleta.

—Voy a preparar todo para mañana ¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó mientras movía una jarra entre sus manos.

—De acuerdo.

Ellie se acercó y comenzó a analizar lo que tenían. Recordó que tenía su mochila en la habitación de arriba, entonces se disculpó y fue a buscarla. De paso, recogió la mochila de Nerea también y llevó todo a la cocina.

—Deberíamos dividir todo en dos —propuso la pelirroja.

—Me parece bien… Ten —le ofreció un pote con almendras.

Poco a poco, fueron repartiendo lo que más necesitaban de la cocina. Nerea le avisó que en la mañana irían hasta los cuartos de reserva para tomar unas cuantas botellas de agua. Finalmente, Ellie tomó asiento y se relajó un poco. Nerea se dispuso a limpiar unos cuantos trastos que tenía del día anterior.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —comentó la de cabello azabache.

Ellie miró su brazo distraídamente y procuró que la manga de su camisa tapara un poco más la zona de la mordida. No podía arriesgarse ante nadie.

—Me lo hizo un tipo de mi grupo.

—¿Un novio acaso? —preguntó divertida.

Ellie rio irónica y recargó su cara sobre su mano.

—Claro que no —contestó—. Tenía unos treinta años más que yo. Al parecer, antes de la infección el tipo era tatuador —explicó.

—Bueno, hizo un gran trabajo con tu brazo —admitió mientras secaba sus manos con un trapo—. ¿Tiene algún significado?

—No realmente —mintió e instantáneamente intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Todo el día estuvimos hablando de mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—, es que me pareces interesante —Ellie se apenó notoriamente pero no apartó la mirada—. Bien… no tengo mucho que contar en realidad —inició mientras miraba a su alrededor algo avergonzada—. La verdad es que llegué aquí hace solo cuatro años.

—¿Cuatro? Pensé que habías estado aquí desde que construyeron los muros.

—No, no fue así. Me hubiese gustado formar parte de todo esto desde el principio pero la realidad es que Layla me rescató hace cuatro años. Había escapado de una escuela militar de Montana.

—¿Fuiste a una escuela militar? —Nerea asintió—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiuno. Y me escapé porque realmente no quería vivir como esos malditos militares —Ellie sonrió algo melancólica y dio un suspiro.

—Te entiendo —aseguró—. Yo también me escapé de esa mierda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú cuántos tienes?

—Diecinueve.

—Pareces más grande.

—Puede ser… Como sea… ¿Entonces Layla te rescató?

—Así es —afirmó—. Ella me dio una segunda oportunidad. Desde entonces jamás he recorrido otro lugar que no sean las cercanías del refugio. Aquí tenemos un lugar seguro y organizado. No cambiaría eso por nada —concluyó con la vista perdida en la isla frente a ella.

—Eso suena bien —susurró Ellie con una leve sonrisa.

Y es que realmente sonaba bien. Parecía un lugar bastante pacífico y tranquilo. Ellie se preguntó cómo esa gente se las arreglaba con los cazadores. Nerea admiró la cara pensante de Ellie y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En una persona a la que le encantaría estar aquí —admitió y su acompañante le echó una mirada enternecida—. Es que… este lugar parece un paraíso. Me es increíble que nada malo les pase —dijo—. No estoy muerta ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —rio Nerea—. Y, en realidad, sí tenemos problemas. Especialmente con ese grupo de allí afuera. Pero, como te dije antes, nos esforzamos muchísimo. Imagínate, todos los días se dan clases de defensa personal y entrenamos.

—¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?

—Casi cien personas —contestó—. Y todos bastante fuertes.

—En mi comunidad también éramos bastantes. Pero no fue impedimento para esos bastardos —recordó con rencor.

—¿De verdad quieres vengarte? —Ellie asintió sin chistar— Ellie, eres solo una chica con un par de armas. Incluso un chasqueador podría matarte ¿Qué diablos tienes planeado?

—Créeme, los infectados no son problema para mí —aseguró y luego lanzó un suspiro—. No estoy segura de qué haré… pero estoy segura de que encontraré su puto refugio.

—Bueno, hasta ahí tenemos el mismo objetivo —dijo la mayor mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Realmente estás mal de la cabeza si quieres enfrentarte sola a ellos.

—Prefiero estar loca a ser una puta cobarde —afirmó. Nerea se sintió un poco herida.

—Ouch.

—No, no, no lo digo por ti —retractó la pelirroja.

—Descuida —rio—. No me ofendo tan fácil.

—La verdad es que pareces bastante fuerte —comentó mientras agachaba la vista algo incomoda.

Ellie se levantó de la silla despacio y paseó por la cocina sin decir nada. Nerea simplemente la siguió con la vista un tanto divertida. Ellie reparó en una guitarra enfundada en la esquina izquierda de la cocina.

—¿Tocas?

—Pf, eso quisiera —confesó—. Había un tipo de la comunidad que me enseñaba pero murió.

—Lo siento… Yo sé tocar bastante bien.

—¿En serio? —Ellie asintió con la cabeza— ¿Estás proponiendo enseñarme?

—Sí eso quieres —sonrió.

—En ese caso, debes sobrevivir a lo que nos encontremos mañana o los próximos días ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso —se limitó a decir—. Mejor preocúpate por sobrevivir tú.

—De acuerdo, chica ruda…

Ellie quería agregar algo, sin embargo una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió. Nerea se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Ellie aguardó en la cocina y, unos minutos después, la joven estaba devuelta con la cena.

—Llegó un poco más temprano —explicó.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron y comieron la carne de venado cocinada y sazonada. Para Ellie, esa comida era un manjar, casi un lujo. Comió rápidamente invadida por el hambre y la sed de energía que tenía. Bebió agua igualmente de rápido y Nerea se deleitó con la chica mientras comía.

Realmente había algo en Ellie que llamaba la atención de la azabache. No sabía si era su personalidad testaruda y ruda, lo tierna que se veía haciendo ciertas cosas o si era algo que aún desconocía de ella. Fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía una necesidad alocada por conocerla más y saber todo sobre ella. Ellie parecía ser esa clase de persona que simplemente era especial con o sin razón alguna.

Luego de la cena, Nerea lavó los platos y los cubiertos mientras que Ellie la ayudaba a secar. Durante ese momento, compartieron una charla tranquila donde la menor le comentaba un poco cómo había sido su niñez y adolescencia. Le habló especialmente de la escuela militar de Boston y Nerea le comentó un poco de la suya.

—Bien, todo listo —dijo Nerea mientras guardaba el último plato—. Voy a ir a hablar con Layla. Tú deberías ir a dormir ya. Mañana probablemente saldremos en cuanto salga el sol.

—De acuerdo… De cualquier forma, mañana me iré con o sin ti —advirtió. La mayor puso los ojos en blanco y asintió—. Buenas noches.

Y Ellie se retiró primero.

Nerea salió de la casa y fue a arreglar la situación con Layla. Después de hablar con ella y suplicarle insufriblemente, volvió a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Había logrado persuadir a la líder.

Una vez sola, Ellie se sacó los jeans y la camisa que traía y se recostó en la cama mientras traía consigo su mochila. Rebuscó un poco entre sus cosas y tomó su viejo walkman. El casete que traía era uno con música bastante vieja, cortesía de Joel. Apretó el botón de reproducir y se colocó los auriculares dejando que la música la relajara y la hiciera caer ante el sueño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas noches, a todos!_

 _Anteriormente, no me presenté, así que hago este pequeño apartado para comentarles algunas cosas._

 _En primer lugar, soy fan de Ellie y Riley, así como de los OC's femeninos emparejados con Ellie. Así que, si no quedó muy claro y hay gente que no le agrade este tipo de amor, los invito a dejar de leer la historia ya que dudo que les guste._

 _En segundo lugar, aclaro que es muy probable que escriba escenas con contenido sexual por ende no lo recomiendo para aquel que no es de su agrado. Próximamente cambiaré la categoría del fic a M._

 _En tercer lugar, los invito a dejar su opinión. Son libres de hacerlo. La historia, de cualquier forma, seguirá publicándose. Por ahora solo tengo nueve capítulos para editar así que eventualmente los subiré._

 _En cuarto lugar, aviso que también pueden leer la historia en Wattpad._

 _Para finalizar, ¡les deseo feliz navidad a todos y un año nuevo lleno de amor y cosas buenas!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Chris._


	3. III

**III**

Unas suaves manos retiraron con delicadeza los auriculares de las orejas de Ellie pero, a pesar de esto, la chica se despertó alterada. Quedó sentada sobre la cama con sus brazos en el aire, esperando a ser atacada hasta que vio a Nerea quien estaba parada frente a ella y con el rostro aterrorizado.

—Jesús… no quería asustarte —se disculpó en voz baja mientras Ellie recobraba el aliento—. Layla me dejará acompañarte pero debemos irnos ya.

Una vez calmada, la pelirroja tomó su walkman y lo pausó. Enrolló los auriculares y los metió dentro de la mochila. Nerea salió afuera para darle un poco de espacio así que Ellie aprovechó para estirar su cuerpo y, seguido, cambiarse de ropa. Al salir, la mayor la estaba esperando recargada en el barandal de la escalera.

—Te gusta mucho la música ¿verdad? —Ellie afirmó con la cabeza— Si necesitas, tengo pilas recargables para tu walkman.

—Eso me vendría muy bien —contestó.

—Pero te las daré si salimos con vida de todo esto —sonrió

—Trato hecho.

—Vamos a buscar las armas —indicó.

Ellie y Nerea salieron de la casa mientras comían unos bollos de pan, bebían agua y trataban de lidiar con el sueño que sentían. Por suerte, la caminata hasta el depósito las ayudó a despabilarse. La mayor de las mujeres sacó un juego de llaves de su bolcillo y frenó delante del depósito cuya puerta estaba cerrada con un candado. Luego de entrar, Ellie se dirigió a su compañera.

— ¿Layla te dejó acompañarme así sin más?

—Hizo un poco de alboroto —admitió—, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Además aún cree que te ayudaré a buscar a los tuyos. Por cierto, no debes decirle a nadie lo que haremos ¿De acuerdo?

—No tenía pensado hacerlo.

Las mujeres comenzaron a tomar de los estantes las armas necesarias y procuraron no llevar cosas inútiles y que les hicieran andar más lento. Ellie tomó su preciada navaja devuelta y el arco de madera con el que solía salir a cazar.

—Tenemos flechas por si las necesitas.

—Gracias.

—Nunca fui buena con el arco —confesó Nerea—. Quizá también puedas enseñarme eso.

—Agrégalo a la lista —aceptó la pelirroja—. Diablos, ¿Al menos saber usar algo? ¿Segura sabes manejarte allí afuera? —dijo en tono burlón pero sin cambiar su expresión seria. Nerea simplemente le contestó enseñándole su dedo medio.

—Podría patear tu trasero si quisiera —agregó.

De vuelta afuera y más cerca de la salida, el llamado de una niña se escuchó de repente. Ellie volteó al instante y divisó a una pequeña que rondaba los nueve años correr hacia ellas. Tenía el cabello largo, moreno y atado en una coleta alta, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso. Era similar a…

— ¡Nerea! —volvió a gritar.

— ¡Krista! —respondió la nombrada apretando los dientes— ¡Deja de hacer tanto alboroto!

— ¿¡Te vas de nuevo!? ¿Por qué no viniste a verme ayer? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Krista! ¡Baja la voz! —ordenó y la niña calló automáticamente pero su cara disconforme no cambió— No quería que supieras de esto ¿De acuerdo? No quería que supieras que me voy de nuevo —explicó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó mirando a Ellie.

—Es nueva y tengo que guiarla —respondió mientras se arrodillaba—. Ella también quiere volver a casa ¿sabes? Al igual que tú a mi, la están esperando. Por eso voy a ayudarla.

Ellie apartó la mirada adolorida. El hecho de saber que nadie la esperaba le lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Nerea notó esto y se volvió hacia la pequeña para lograr calmarla.

—Volveré —aseguró—. Tienes que quedarte aquí y ser buena niña ¿de acuerdo? —la pequeña asintió poco contenta—. Hazle caso a Layla y ve a todas tus clases.

—De acuerdo…

—Y no pongas esa horrible cara —ordenó mientras la acercaba a sí para abrazarla—. Te amo ¿Lo sabes? —susurró.

—Yo también, Rea.

Luego de separarse, la mayor le pidió a la pequeña que volviese a su casa. Krista obedeció y se encaminó hacia la dirección opuesta a ella mientras, cada tanto, volvía a mirar hacia atrás. La azabache la saludó con la mano y una media sonrisa forzada. Cuando la pequeña entró en una de las casas, Nerea se volteó hacia su compañera. Ellie estaba cruzada de brazos, incomoda.

—No me dijiste que tenías una hermana.

— ¿Tanto se parece a mí? —preguntó burlona— No es una historia que me guste contar —expuso.

— ¿Por qué? Después de todo está viva ¿no?

—Créeme, prefiero no recordarlo —soltó tajantemente mientras volvía a caminar.

Ellie siguió sus pasos sin decir nada. Minutos después, estaban atravesando la gran puerta de metal y nuevamente caminando hacia el centro del bosque.

—Bien, al irse, fueron hacia el sur del refugio. Sugiero que caminemos hacia allí a ver si dejaron algún rastro —propuso la mayor.

—Me parece bien.

Pasaron un par de horas marchando primero por la carretera y luego por el bosque mientras charlaban de cosas menos importantes, como las películas que Nerea alguna vez vio o los comics que Ellie disfrutaba leer. Además, la más joven le comentó un poco de cómo solía ser su comunidad, cómo la presa les daba electricidad y lo mucho que habían logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento a la vez que la otra chica le contó que ellos gozaban de energía solar gracias a unos paneles que hurtaron y le habló un poco de las clases que tenían.

Durante el recorrido, tuvieron mucha suerte de no encontrarse con infectados ni cazadores. En medio del bosque, podían ser un blanco fácil. Al quedarse sin charla, se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, sin saber que decir y dejando que el sonido natural del lugar las inundara. Ellie aprovechó y, además de deleitarse con el paisaje, admiró un poco el rostro de su compañera y cómo iba vestida.

Para la menor, Nerea resultaba bastante atractiva y llamativa. Si bien había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, jamás se había sentido así con ninguna; ni siquiera con Riley. Y es que, en primera instancia, lo que le atraía de la azabache parecía ser meramente sexual. Una cara bonita y un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte era lo que destacaba de su físico. Era realmente hermosa y luego venía el resto. Parecía agradable también y hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era ayudar y apoyar a Ellie sin siquiera conocerla por completo. Entonces pensó que Nerea tenía un corazón bastante puro e inocente.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —quiso saber. Ellie enrojeció torpemente y evitó su mirada.

—No te estaba viendo —se defendió.

—¿Ah, no? Porque tenía tu mirada penetrando y molestando mi hermoso rostro —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No te estaba mira…

— ¡Cállate! —la interrumpió de repente con una expresión alerta y asustada— ¿Escuchas eso?

Ellie prestó mayor atención y oyó claramente los gemidos guturales de unos infectados. Ambas mujeres miraron a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenían y divisaron que, a tan solo unos cien metros, se acercaban a toda prisa una tanda de corredores y chasqueadores.

— ¡Ellie, corre! —gritó su compañera.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta a los infectados mientras, de vez en cuando, echaban un vistazo hacia atrás para ver si podían lograr perder aunque sea a uno. Pero ellos seguían allí, jamás se cansaban ni se distraían fácilmente. Ellie desenfundó su arma y disparó cuatro tiros, de los cuales tres dieron a un corredor, abatiéndolo. Nerea la imitó segundos más tarde y se deshizo de un chasqueador. Continuaron corriendo hasta descurir una casa aparentemente abandonada a lo lejos y, entonces, dieron un último esfuerzo corriendo a toda prisa. Ellie abrió la puerta de una patada y Nerea entró junto a ella. Mientras la menor la cerraba, la otra joven revisaba que no hubiera infectados acechando dentro.

—Está limpio —avisó mientras se acercaba a un escritorio de madera para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Los golpes de los infectados no tardaron en sonar del lado de afuera y Ellie puso todas sus fuerzas para mantener la puerta cerrada mientras su compañera terminaba de sellarla. O algo parecido.

—Bien… —susurró Ellie mientras recuperaba el aliento— Esto es fantástico…

—Hey, tranquila, chica. Solo tenemos que esperar a que se vayan o se tranquilicen.

—Podría pasar días hasta que eso pase —comentó desganada.

—No si apenas hacemos ruido.

—Mierda… odio estas cosas.

—Será mejor que descansemos un poco y revisemos bien el lugar —indicó.

—Hagámoslo.

Tras revisar cada rincón de la casa, la decepción por encontrar simplemente unos cuantos trapos no se hizo esperar. Ellie y Nerea se sentaron sobre el suelo de madera escuchando a los infectados gruñir cada vez menos. Ellie se echó sobre el piso mientras se estiraba y refunfuñaba en voz baja.

—Ve el lado positivo —murmuró Nerea—. Puedes mirarme todo el tiempo que quieras sin interrupciones —sonrió.

—Eres una idiota.

La chica se echó junto a Ellie y esta se apartó un poco, tímidamente. Nerea bostezó suavemente y luego cerró los ojos.

— ¿Vas a dormir?

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? —repreguntó— A penas podemos hablar… y eso que me encanta hablar.

—Lo noté —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que su compañera.

—Ellie —la llamó en un susurro.

— ¿Sí?

—Te gustan las mujeres ¿verdad? —cuestionó repentinamente. Ellie abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Jamás esperó un comentario como ese en su vida.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

—Solo contesta —insistió con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Sí, me gustan —admitió incómodamente.

— ¿Qué clase de mujeres te gustan?

— ¿Qué mierda de cuestionario es este? —Nerea carcajeó en voz baja mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba sobre su codo izquierdo. La miró unos momentos y Ellie se sintió intimidada.

— ¿Te parezco atractiva?

Ellie se levantó del suelo, quedando sentada al lado de ella.

— ¿Estás jodiendome? —preguntó cansada del asunto.

—Solo tengo curiosidad —explicó.

—Entonces ve a ser curiosa con otra, idiota —contestó y luego le dio la espalda.

—Oye… no te enojes —pidió la mayor—. A mí también me gustan las mujeres —admitió.

—Me importa una mierda lo que te guste.

—De acuerdo, sé infantil si quieres —dijo sin más y recostándose nuevamente.

Ellie se sintió mal por un momento y se quedó pensando en que quizá no debió tratarla de esa manera aunque odiaba tener que afrontar ese tipo de situaciones. _Dijo que le gustan las mujeres_ , recordó pensativa. Entonces consideró que tal vez había alguna posibilidad de que Nerea gustara de ella. Sin embargo, seguía molesta por esa manera de afrontar las cosas. Si bien ella era una persona directa y sincera, odiaba que le encontraran debilidades tan rápidamente. La mayor notó de inmediato su preferencia y comenzó a hacer un interrogatorio sobre eso. No le parecía muy oportuno.

Por su parte, Nerea se sintió fuera de lugar. Quizá debería pedirle disculpas a su compañera por su impulsivo comportamiento. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente de la comunidad y hacía tiempo que no llegaba nadie nuevo. Ella no tenía pelos en la lengua ni miedo en preguntar las cosas. Concluyó que debería replantearse su forma de expresarse.

A pesar de todas estas reflexiones, la joven no tardó en dormirse sobre el piso.

Al cabo de unas horas, Ellie se acercó a la mayor mientras dormía y comenzó a moverla con suavidad.

—Despierta —susurró. Nerea se despertó casi de inmediato y la menor se encargó de mantenerla calmada—. Algunos corredores se fueron —dijo—. Solo quedan dos chasqueadores afuera.

— ¿Propones que los matemos? —preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—No tenemos muchas opciones.

—Bien, muéstrame dónde están.

Ellie se acercó a una de las ventanas tapeadas y divisó a los chasqueadores a través de un espacio entre cada tabla de madera. Uno se encontraba parado frente a un árbol a diez metros de la puerta y el otro merodeaba alrededor del patio a tan solo cinco metros.

—Yo me encargo del más cercano —dijo Nerea—. Tú eres más rápida que yo así que quédate con el del árbol.

—Bien. Ayúdame a mover el mueble sin hacer mucho ruido.

Luego de arrastrar el mueble y comprobar que los chasqueadores no se habían inmutado, las jóvenes abrieron sigilosamente la puerta y la atravesaron quedándose en el pequeño porche donde echaron un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobaron que ningún infectado estuviera cerca. Entonces, hicieron una cuenta regresiva y, al llegar a cero, cada una corrió agazapada y silenciosamente hasta su objetivo. Con una impresionante sincronización, mataron a los chasqueadores con una cuchillada en la cabeza.

Nerea se volvió hacia su compañera, asegurándose de que estuviera bien y entonces volvieron a echar otra mirada rápida a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén los otros?

—Probablemente algo los distrajo.

— ¿Crees que fueron los cazadores?

—No lo sé. Pero será mejor movernos antes de que se haga más tarde —concluyó Ellie comenzando a caminar.

Nerea la siguió y rápidamente retomaron el camino dónde los infectados las sorprendieron. Siguieron camino hacia el sur nuevamente tratando de ser más cautelosas ante cualquier inconveniente.

—Ya casi es mediodía —anunció Ellie luego de ver la posición del sol.

— ¿Quieres parar para comer?

—Hagamos unos cuantos metros más.

—Bien… Ellie —la llamó—. Lamento lo que pasó hace unas horas. Fue inapropiado.

La nombrada frenó la marcha un momento y la miró atenta, eligiendo las palabras que decir.

—Yo lamento haberme enojada tanto —se disculpó—. Pero, sí, sí fuiste algo inapropiada.

—Lo siento… a veces no tengo filtro —explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo he notado —dijo Ellie algo divertida. Siguieron caminando un poco más y la menor volvió a hablar—. Respecto a lo que dijiste… ¿es verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te gustan las mujeres.

—Claro —afirmó de inmediato—. ¿Por qué mentiría?

—No es que me interese… pero creí que salías con el tipo de ayer.

— ¿John? —esbozó una sonrisa— No salgo con él… Solo nos divertimos un par de veces y ya.

— ¿Se divirtieron?

—Me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres —declaró sonriente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Wow… no te decides ¿no? —preguntó divertidamente aunque dentro de ella se formaba un sentimiento extraño y poco agradable— ¿O sea que te gusta jugar con las personas?

—Eso duele, Ellie —contestó fingiendo estar ofendida—. ¿En serio crees que tengo tan poco corazón?

—No te conozco bien.

—Descuida, no es que no me pueda enamorar jamás... Solo nos divertimos un par de veces pero jamás jugué con él y se lo expliqué desde el principio —sinceró—. ¿Tú jamás lo has hecho?

—De hecho, no —respondió.

Y es que, en realidad, Ellie temía besar a otra persona. No sabía cómo podía influir su enfermedad no manifestada en otras personas. Si mordía a alguien probablemente lo infectaría o al menos eso creía. ¿Y si besase a alguien? Por esta razón, decidió no arriesgarse con nadie.

— ¿En tus putos diecinueve años no has tenido sexo? —inquirió con asombro— Eh, lo siento. Quizá no te guste hablar de eso —se retractó.

—No, no me gusta… pero da igual. Y no, no lo he hecho jamás.

Nerea la miró con un poco de lastima pero no pudo evitar creer que su compañera le ocultaba algo. Quería saber lo que era.

—Bueno… si es con un hombre no te pierdes de mucho —explicó. Ellie sonrió ante el comentario.

— ¿Lo has hecho con mujeres?

—Nunca… pero sé que me gustan —dijo—. Quiero decir… las mujeres son más delicadas en algún punto… no son tan estúpidas como los hombres.

—Bueno, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

— ¿Siquiera besaste a alguien? —quiso saber.

—Solo una vez… —mencionó recordando el rostro de Riley.

—¿Una?

—Ella fue mordida el mismo día.

Nerea o esperaba ese comentario y frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—Lo siento, Ellie… —susurró—. Este mundo apesta realmente.

—Lo sé.

—Vamos a comer ¿quieres?

 **N/A:** _¿Qué tal chicos/as? Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si notan algún error o algo, no duden en avisarme._

 _Les dejo un saludo enorme y les aviso que probablemente suba el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene._

 _¡Un beso!_

 _Chris._


	4. IV

**IV**

Después de almorzar y recobrar energías, las dos mujeres continuaron su camino y tras recorrer unos diez kilómetros más, se toparon con un pequeño pueblo desolado. Nerea vislumbró una gasolinera poco después de unas casas y decidieron ir a ver qué encontraban. Ellie caminó junto a unos viejos autos y aprovechó para revisar cada uno de ellos de forma cautelosa a la vez que Nerea se mantenía alerta hasta llegar a la tienda. Una vez allí, revisaron cada rincón pero, desafortunadamente, no encontraron demasiado.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Unas barras de cereal que probablemente estén vencidas —contestó Ellie mientras las mostraba.

—Carajo, nunca podemos encontrar nada decente —se quejó.

—Ya tendremos suerte —animó la menor.

Ante la decepción, decidieron seguir recorriendo el pueblo pero, antes de que Ellie atravesase la salida, ésta advirtió que un camión de carga se acercaba desde la otra esquina y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida, empujando a su compañera hacia la adentro nuevamente. Terminaron escondidas detrás de un largo mostrador con caja registradora y se mantuvieron atentas al ruido del móvil. Poco a poco, el sonido aumentaba e indicaba que se estaban acercando hasta que el chirrido del freno resonó justo al lado de la tienda.

—Están aquí —susurró Nerea y Ellie contestó con un resoplido.

Hicieron silencio y escucharon lo que parecían ser unos cuantos hombres bajar en el lugar.

—Revisen todo —se escuchó.

Las pisadas aún no se sentían dentro de la tienda, pero pronto estarían ahí. Ellie vio que, tirado en el suelo junto a ella, había un espejo de mano roto. Lo tomó lentamente y, con mucho cuidado, lo uso para ver el reflejo de los tipos que merodeaban por allí. Efectivamente, ninguno había entrado todavía.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica? ¿Alguien sabe algo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No sabemos dónde diablos estará metida, pero la muy maldita siempre aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera —respondió otro—. Se supone que está infectada y por eso las Luciérnagas la buscan.

Tras oír esto, Ellie cerró los ojos frustrada y volvió la vista hacia su compañera. Nerea la miró desconfiada y sorprendida. Ellie movió sus labios suavemente, tratando de decir '' _te lo explicaré_ ". La puerta del lugar se abrió de un golpe causando que las mujeres se sobresaltaran.

—¿¡Hay algún maldito infectado aquí!? —gritó uno.

—¿Está despejado? —indagó un segundo mientras entraba.

—Seguro. Revisa todo.

Los pasos de los tipos resonaron por todo el lugar y parecían ser, al menos, más de tres. Ellie sacó su navaja por si acaso y Nerea la imitó pero desenfundando su pistola. Uno de los hombres se dirigió hacia el mostrador a paso ligero pero, antes de que llegara a dar la vuelta, fue sujeto con fuerza de la camisa por la pelirroja, quien se abalanzó sobre él apuñalándolo varias veces. Uno de los tipos apuntó hacia ella inmediatamente pero no tuvo tiempo a disparar ya que Nerea se levantó de su lugar y abrió fuego al instante. Ellie volvió a ponerse a cubierto y el resto del grupo no tardó en entrar. La menor guardó su vieja navaja y desenfundó su arma para abatir a otro más mientras Nerea la cubría. Finalmente, solo quedaban dos hombres más que se encontraban cubiertos por los estantes frente a ellas. Nerea se dirigió a Ellie.

—Los distraeré. Tú cúbreme —ordenó.

Sin dejar que respondiera, salió corriendo hacia la puerta y uno de ellos se dedicó a disparar intentando herirla. Ellie aprovechó el momento para deshacerse de él de un balazo. El segundo salió a cubrir a su compañero pero Nerea, desde afuera, atravesó la ventana con sus brazos y lo tomó del cuello para ahorcarlo brutalmente. Con mucha mala suerte, al dejar caer el cuerpo y al sacar los brazos, Nerea tajeó sin querer su brazo izquierdo con uno de los vidrios rotos que quedaron sujetos al marco de la ventana rota. La chica maldijo varias veces mientras se sacaba su mochila para buscar una venda.

—Esos son todos —gritó a la vez que vendaba la herida que sangraba a borbotones.

Ellie dejó de cubrirse y se dirigió hacia afuera. Vio a Nerea terminar de vendarse y caminar hasta la cabina del camión para revisarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, la azabache caminó hacia ella a paso firme y con el ceño fruncido. La tomó con fuerza del brazo y corrió un poco su manga mostrando completamente su tatuaje y dejando a la vista el relieve de la mordedura.

—¿¡Estás infectada!? —preguntó enfurecida. Ellie se liberó de su agarre y se echó hacia atrás con una expresión desafiante. Por mucho que le agradara la chica, no dejaría que nadie la tratase de esa manera.

—Iba a decírtelo ¿sí?

—¿¡Cuándo!?

—Cuando fuera el puto momento —sentenció Ellie—. No puedo ir por el mundo diciéndole a todos que estoy infectada, mierda.

Nerea pasó sus manos por su frente sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir y caminó pensativa de izquierda a derecha y viceversa a la vez que Ellie la admiraba fastidiada.

—¿Eres contagiosa? —preguntó finalmente.

—No lo sé bien pero no contagio a nadie con solo estar cerca ¿de acuerdo? —respondió— Así que no te preocupes, idiota, no estás infectada.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Hace años —Nerea la miró atónita.

—¿Cómo…?

—No sé cómo, Nerea. Sólo sé que soy putamente inmune.

—¿Y por eso te quieren esos sujetos? No me dijiste que era por eso.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —explicó—. Mira, no sabía que vienen tras de mí ni que trabajan para las Luciérnagas. Yo solo quería vengarme por todo lo que me hicieron.

—Bueno, ya sabemos por qué mataron a tu grupo —comentó resignada—. Carajo… No sabía que había personas como tú.

—¿Gracias?

Nerea suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo polvoriento mientras intentaba comprender toda esa situación. Quería encontrar una solución rápida a todos sus problemas.

—Deberíamos deshacernos de los cuerpos —propuso Ellie mientras la miraba y se frotaba levemente la nariz—. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¿sabes conducir? —cuestionó observando el camión. Ellie asintió— Entonces ayúdame a subir los cuerpos al camión. Vamos a ocultarlo.

Ellie le ofreció su mano a la joven y esta la aceptó. Una vez de pie, volvieron hacia donde estaban los cuerpos y comenzaron a arrastrarlos hasta el camión. Los acumularon en la parte trasera y seguido abrieron la persiana metálica. Al ver lo que tenían dentro, se quedaron sorprendidas. Tenían galones de agua y varias raciones de comida acumulada.

—Dijiste que pronto tendríamos suerte ¿verdad, Ellie? —recordó sonriente.

—Mierda… estos malditos están cagados en provisiones…

—Vamos, ayúdame a meterlos —indicó sin perder más tiempo.

Luego de ocultar a todos los muertos, Ellie arrancó el camión y Nerea se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras Ellie conducía de lleno al bosque, su compañera buscaba mapas o algo que les sirviera para saber la ubicación de los cazadores.

—Bueno, al menos logramos algo hoy —habló—. Aunque, estos malditos no tenían un puto mapa.

—Deberíamos revisar los cadáveres —propuso Ellie.

—Sí, tienes razón —alegó mientras miraba el camino—. Ve hacia el oeste —señaló—. Hay un lago allí. Podríamos deshacernos del camión y ocultar en otro lado las provisiones.

—¿No crees que el camión nos sería útil? —preguntó.

—Es fácil de ver y si esos malditos nos ven conduciéndolo estamos perdidas. Imagínate si nos siguen hasta la comunidad.

—Entiendo… entonces sepultemos esta mierda en el agua.

—Perfecto. Escucha… una vez allí, sacaremos todas las provisiones y tu misión será guiar esta mierda directo al agua. ¿Crees poder salir del camión sin problemas?

—Nunca antes lo intenté. Parece una misión algo suicida.

—Bueno, yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia pero lo haremos lento. Tendrás tiempo de salir —concluyó—. De cualquier forma, te ayudaré de ser necesario.

—De acuerdo —aceptó apartando la vista del camino para mirarla, observando su brazo vendado—. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es muy profundo, pero duele muchísimo.

—Qué bueno porque aún tenemos que hacer fuerza para bajar toda esa comida del camión.

—Ni lo menciones…

Al llegar al lago, las mujeres bajaron del vehículo y abrieron la persiana metálica para bajar rápidamente todos los galones de agua y toda la comida que había. Para su suerte, incluso encontraron dos cajas de primeros auxilios. Nerea cerró la persiana tras finalizar y Ellie se metió en la cabina para arrancar el motor. La mayor se acercó a la ventana.

—Sabes nadar ¿verdad?

—Pf, claro que sé —Joel se habían encargado de enseñarle.

—Los cuerpos no tenían una mierda… —informó— Bien, todo tuyo, chica.

Ellie puso el cambio en primera y soltó el embrague lentamente. El móvil comenzó a moverse despacio y la joven se sintió algo asustada ya que temía no poder salir a tiempo. Las ruedas delanteras del camión tocaron el agua dejando una huella de tierra difundiéndose y, seguido, el capot comenzó a introducirse también. Ellie soltó el volante y preparó sus manos sobre el seguro de la puerta. Poco a poco la zona de la ventana comenzó a tocar el agua también y la chica abandonó por completo el embrague. Intentó abrir la puerta rápidamente tratando de vencer la resistencia del agua y logró abrirla lo suficiente para pasar. Nerea se quedó parada en la orilla del lago y observó a su compañera salir y nadar hacia a ella. Le tendió una mano y Ellie la tomó pudiendo salir sin problemas. Habían logrado su objetivo.

—Mierda, esa puerta estaba jodidamente pesada —comentó Ellie.

—Al menos lo logramos —Nerea sonrió satisfecha y observando cómo el camión se hundía completamente.

—¿Dónde meteremos toda esta mierda?

—La dejaremos aquí —explicó—. Cuando volvamos enviaré a alguno de los nuestros a recoger todo.

Ellie la miró desconcertada.

—¿Cuándo volvamos? —preguntó.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene?

—Se supone que debemos encontrar el refugio de esos malditos —contestó frustrada—. Además, no puedo volver si se supone que iba a reunirme con mi grupo.

—Ellie ¿en serio crees que puedes matar a todos estos malditos tu sola? ¿O a las Luciérnagas?

—Desde un principio lo creí —aseguró—. Y nada ni nadie me detendrán.

—Pues, sé realista Ellie… si vas ahí sola, te mataran. O secuestraran… o lo que sea que quieran contigo.

—Sé bien lo que quieren conmigo y no lo conseguirán porque los mataré —escupió con veneno y enojo.

—Tienes que pensar mejor las cosas, Ellie —insistió su compañera—. Si vienes conmigo podemos planear tu venganza. Te prometo que lo haremos —garantizó—. Además, yo también lo necesito tanto como tú.

Ellie resopló pesadamente.

—¿Y con qué excusa saldremos esta vez? ¿Cómo hallaremos a esos malditos si no lo hacemos hoy?

—Como te dije, armaré un grupo y vendremos a buscar las cosas. Luego, con el mismo auto podemos recorrer más lugares hasta hallarlos.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Por qué tus amigos te ayudarían? Tu jefa Layla no parecía muy contenta de que salieras —refutó.

—Sí, pero no todos están de acuerdo con Layla. Ellie ¿podrías confiar más en mí?

—Yo… —la menor comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras pensaba qué decir— no quiero involucrar a más personas en esto…

Nerea se acercó de repente a ella y la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros. La miró fijamente a los ojos y habló con voz suave y sincera.

—Nosotros ya estamos involucrados en esto, Ellie…

—No quiero que más personas mueran por mi culpa, yo…

—Ellie, por favor… —musitó— Estaremos bien. Ahora estamos juntas en esto ¿sí?

Ellie mordió su labio inferior suavemente y mantuvo la vista sobre el suelo. Realmente no deseaba que nadie muriese. No podría soportar más perdidas a estas alturas. No, no podría…

—Nerea…

—No, Ellie —interrumpió—. No importa lo que digas, no te dejaré ir sola —tomó la barbilla de la menor y la obligó a que la mirara—. Estamos juntas de ahora en más.

La soltó después de decir esto y se alejó para tomar las provisiones más pequeñas. Las metió en su mochila y se giró hacia Ellie.

—Volvamos antes de que anochezca.

 **N/A:**

 _¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Lamento no poder contestar aquellos que son anónimos pero sepan que lo agradezco mucho. Espero que les guste este capítulo, se los dejo de regalo (¿?)_

 _Si ven algún error o algo, no duden en avisarme._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Chris._


	5. V

**V**

Ellie y Nerea llegaron al refugio al cabo de una hora y, al atravesar la puerta metálica, observaron que muchos de los ciudadanos, inclusive los más jóvenes, se encontraban fuera de sus casas. Entre ellos también estaban Layla y Krista quienes permanecían entre la multitud, hablando.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Nerea preguntó a uno de los guardias.

—Mataron a dos de los nuestros esta tarde —explicó—. Todos están intranquilos.

Tras escuchar esto, la chica no dudó en acercarse a Layla y a Krista, caminando rápido y con Ellie siguiendo sus pasos.

—Nerea… —susurró la líder al verla— Volviste… ¿con Ellie? —se preguntó Layla.

—Creo que mi gente probablemente esté muerta —contestó instantáneamente la pelirroja—. Decidí quedarme aquí.

—Lamento eso —expresó—. Nerea… John y Fisher murieron.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? —la joven no esperaba escuchar esos nombres.

Si bien cada ciudadano era importante para ella, no podía creer que dos personas tan cercanas y tan cuidadosas como eran, hubieran muerto. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco y se llevó una mano hacia la boca.

—Se encontraron con unos cazadores y creo que eran los mismos de ayer. Jeff y Clara lograron escapar. Sucedió a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí, mientras buscaban provisiones.

Finalmente, la joven dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas. Ya iban cuatro personas que sucumbían en el mes y todo gracias de esos cazadores quienes probablemente estaban buscando incesantemente su refugio. No pudo evitar pensar en que uno de esos muertos era John. Si bien no eran los mejores amigos y simplemente eran meros compañeros de cama, le lastimaba saber que una persona buena y cercana dejara de existir de un día para el otro. Una parte de ella se sintió culpable ya que, el día anterior, no habían tenido una conversación muy amena; al contrario, Nerea soltó varias palabras que probablemente hubieran herido a cualquiera. Se sintió decepcionada de ella misma.

Ellie no dudó en posar su mano en el hombro de Nerea y cuando ésta la miró, la observó compadecida. Ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—Layla, tenemos que responder cuanto antes o pronto estarán aquí, pisándonos los talones —dijo sin más. Ellie retiró su mano y, en ese momento, Nerea notó que Krista, en medio de todos, estaba escuchando toda la conversación con miedo y curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? Vuelve a tu casa —ordenó indiferente.

Ellie le lanzó una mirada extrañada. No comprendía por qué se comportaba así con su propia hermana. La niña no dijo nada y simplemente mostró un rostro asustado; se dio media vuelta y se alejó de las mujeres y de las personas alrededor.

—No tienes porqué tratarla así —regañó Layla.

—No lo haría si le pusieras más límites, Layla.

—Ella no es mi hermana —refutó—. Agh… cómo sea… tenemos un grave problema aquí.

—Es claro lo que hay que hacer —añadió Ellie—. Tienen que atacarlos.

—No podemos hacer eso —contradijo—. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son.

—Pero, Layla… ¿entiendes que no podemos vivir ocultos para siempre? —insistió Nerea.

Layla se relamió los labios y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Entendía bien la situación pero no quería arriesgarse a perder más gente.

—Yo-yo ya no sé qué hacer, Rea… Esta situación se nos está yendo de las manos.

—Tenemos que enfrentarnos, Layla…

—De acuerdo, escucha… mañana por la mañana haremos una reunión y votaremos.

—Dios, Layla ¿qué hay que votar? Simplemente tenemos que ir a matar a esos hijos de puta —dijo con hartazgo.

—¡No! Nerea, quieras o no, siempre votamos antes de hacer acciones de tal impacto. Mañana nos reuniremos en el salón de clases —ordenó autoritariamente—. No pienso discutir el resto del día, así que vete a tu casa, haz lo que tengas que hacer y mañana buscaremos una solución.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la líder se giró hacia los habitantes y les dio el ultimátum esperando que al menos eso los tranquilizara. Nerea puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—Como digas… —musitó dándose por vencida— Vamos, Ellie…

Al llegar a la casa, Nerea lanzó su mochila con fuerza sobre el sofá. Estaba molesta y triste. Ellie se limitó a dejar sus cosas cerca de la puerta y se acercó a su compañera con la intención de reconfortarla.

—Lamento lo de tus amigos —dijo.

—No importa… —respondió dándole una sonrisa vacía en un intento de aparentar fortaleza— Supongo que en este mundo no se puede esperar otra cosa…

—Bueno, al menos sigues teniendo mucho por lo que pelear —agregó y Nerea la miró frunciendo el ceño.

No había reparado en la soledad en la que estaba condena Ellie; ella realmente no tenía a nadie. Instantáneamente se sintió egoísta y tomó la decisión de no mostrarse débil delante de ella. No quería que se preocupara ni que le dijera algo como lo que había dicho; una frase la cual, si bien era un comentario inocente y con la intención de hacerla sentir bien, en ella se evidenciaba un comentario similar a '' _Yo no tengo ni mierda y sigo viva. No llores, porque aún tienes a tu hermana y toda una puta comunidad_ ''. Nerea tragó duro y prefirió cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

—Tienes razón. Estaré bien.

—Además, estoy segura que mañana todos votaran por ir a patear culos —añadió—. Tendremos revancha.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —convino—. Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo haciendo estúpidas votaciones.

—Bueno, yo también siento que pierdo el tiempo estando aquí, sin embargo aquí me ves ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que al menos tú estás conmigo y sé que me ayudarás en mi causa. Yo también estaré de tu lado —explicó. Nerea sonrió sosamente.

—Wow, eso es lo más lindo y lésbico que me dijeron en toda mi puta vida.

Ellie lanzó una carcajada y Nerea se dio cuenta de que por primera vez reía sinceramente. Y le gustó. Quería escuchar esa risa más seguido. Entonces, le hizo compañía con otra risa.

—Eres una idiota, Nerea.

—Vamos, infectada, mejor comamos algo—dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Otro puto apodo? ¿En serio?

Nerea decidió ir a buscar ella misma la cena. Prefería comer lo más temprano posible ya que tanto Ellie como ella estaban agotadas y necesitaban dormir con urgencia.

Luego de cenar y ponerse cómoda con unos shorts blancos cortos y una blusa negra de tiras, Nerea golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Ellie. La menor la recibió tras terminar de cambiarse; también usando unos shorts pero de color azul y vistiendo una remera blanca con mangas cortas. La dejó entrar y la mayor le ofreció un par de pilas.

—Son recargables —dijo—. Para tu walkman.

—Wow, gracias —las tomó con entusiasmo—. Las mías ya se estaban acabando.

—¿Puedo escuchar música contigo? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Quieres compartir mi walkman?

—Si no te molesta compartir un auricular…

—No, claro que no —negó algo avergonzada.

—Bien.

Nerea caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas para luego acomodarse y dejarle un espacio a Ellie. La menor la miró atenta y asombrada y, luego de salir de sus pensamientos, sacó su walkman de la mochila para acercarse a la cama tímidamente. Se recostó con suavidad y reemplazó las viejas pilas por las nuevas. Finalmente, desenredó los auriculares y le ofreció uno a Nerea.

—La música es algo vieja —aclaró.

—Me gusta todo tipo de música.

Ellie comenzó a reproducir su walkman y la primera canción que sonó era una de Johnny Cash. Nerea cerró sus ojos tras unos minutos de escuchar el ritmo de _Ring of fire_ y seguido sonó _Earth Angel_ de The Penguins.

Mientras la música continuaba, Ellie no podía evitar sentirse tensa e incómoda. La joven a su lado, sin embargo, estaba completamente relajada y disfrutando de cada canción. Ellie la admiró de reojo, con la respiración algo excitada y con su cuerpo prácticamente tieso, sin emitir ningún movimiento además de su pecho que subía y bajaba.

De repente, mientras otra canción sonaba, Ellie sintió una leve caricia en su mano. Sus ojos se agrandaron exorbitados y dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Nerea estaba acariciando su mano con esos largos y finos dedos que tenía. La pelirroja tragó duro y cerró sus ojos intentando parecer dormida. La mayor continuó con suavidad, recorriendo con el tacto los nudillos de Ellie y haciendo que ésta no dejara de pensar en lo suave que la acariciaba y, a pesar de ser un momento sumamente penoso para ella, en lo reconfortante que se sentía. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo por regular su respiración y mantener los latidos de su corazón estables. Pero fue inútil ya que a todas esas manifestaciones físicas, se sumó un cosquilleo en su vientre. Abrió los ojos por un momento y volvió a ver a Nerea por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba serena y hasta parecía dormida. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad normal y pacífica cosa que Ellie no entendía. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

La siguiente canción fue _If you go away_ , interpretada por Neil Diamond. Fue cuando esta canción sonó que Nerea retiró su mano de encima de la de Ellie. La pelirroja notó que su compañera juntó sus manos sobre su estómago y permaneció así durante el resto de las canciones. Al ya no estar en contacto, la menor logró tranquilizarse.

—Tengo una recopilación de canciones más nuevas que esta —murmuró Nerea. Ellie la miró atentamente y con los labios entreabiertos.

No sabía qué decir con exactitud. ¿Debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

—¿N-no te gustó la música? —preguntó sin más.

—Claro que sí —afirmó abriendo los ojos—. Solo que si tanto te gusta la música, podría enseñarte otras canciones.

—Eso me gustaría.

Nerea se sacó el auricular y se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada.

—Me gusta la música que tienes, Ellie —la nombrada la miró desde su posición, recostada en la cama. Realmente no sabía qué decir—. Buenas noches.

La azabache se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Ellie y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. La más joven se mantuvo con la respiración entrecortada pasando por el espacio entre sus labios, completamente consternada. Los labios de Nerea eran suaves y húmedos. La admiró alejarse de ella y, finalmente, darle la espalda. Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Ellie permaneció planchada sobre la cama y pestañeó varias veces mientras la música inundaba su oído derecho hasta que apretó pausa de repente y se encogió rápidamente, quedando en posición fetal. No se molestó en taparse con las sabanas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, casi obligándose a dormir. Solo después de una hora, logró hacerlo.

 _¿Qué mierda…?_ fue su último pensamiento consiente.

 **N/A:**

 _Los mantuve un poco abandonados por lo cual me disculpo. Estuve con algunas complicaciones para subir pero prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré en cuanto pueda._

 _¡Como siempre, si notan algún error, me dan aviso!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!_

 _Les mando un saludo a todos/as._

 _Chris._


End file.
